ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Aladar Boards Titanic
Aladar Boards Titanic is a TV special in Hallmark. Plot Aladar and his friends board a big ship called Titanic. They spend time in the ship until they realize that there is an iceberg which the ship is going to hit. Then the ship starts to sink. But what will Aladar and his friends do? Trivia *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Clyde Donovan, Token Black, Craig Tucker, Jimmy Valmer, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Randy Marsh, Sharon Marsh, Gerald Broflovski, Sheila Broflovski, Ike Broflovski, Liane Cartman, Stuart McCormick, Carol McCormick, Stephen Stotch, Linda Stotch, Mr. Testaburger, Mrs. Testaburger, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey, Chef, Terrance and Phillip, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snuffy, Alice (Snuffy's sister), Grover, Elmo, Zoe, Betty Lou, Prairie Dawn, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Papa Bear, the Two-Headed Monster, Rosita, Count von Count, Farley, Guy Smiley, Biff and Sulley, Grudgetta, Karina the Ballerina, Herry Monster, Barkley the Dog, Gladys the Cow, Buster the Horse, Abby Cadabby, the Clubhouse Monsters (Narf, Googel, Phoebe, and Mel), the Honkers, Mr. Ding, the Amazing Mumford, Benny Bunny, Granny Bird, Snuffy's Mom, Gordon, Susan, Miles, Luis, Maria, Gabi, Bob, Alan, Gina, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Clara Cluck, Ludwig von Drake, Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, Eddie Valiant, Benny the Cab, Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Ursa, Grandma Flutter, Olie Polie, Zoey Polie, Billy Bevel, Binky Bevel, Spot, Mr. Percy Polie, Mrs. Bromley Polie, Pappy Polie, Coochie and Coo, Gizmo Polie, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Flick Duck, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Munchy Beaver, Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie, Mayor Jeff, Ernest Otter, Opal Otter, Aunt Nanner, Cap'n Crane, Connie Crane, Stanley, Dennis the Goldfish, Harry the Dog, Elsie the Cat, Mark Griff, Joyce Griff, Lester Goldberg, Mimi and Marci, Jojo Tickle, Goliath the Lion, Skeebo Seltzer, Trina Tightrope, Croaky Frogini, Tater, Mr. Tickle, Peaches Tickle, Mrs. Kersplatski, the Little Einsteins (Leo, June, Annie, and Quincy), Rocket, the Higglytown Heroes (Eubie, Wayne, Kip, Twinkle, and Fran), Handy Manny and his Tools (Turner, Pat, Rusty, Stretch, Squeeze, Dusty, Flicker, Felipe, and Beamer), Agent Oso, Jake the Pirate, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, the Teletubbies (Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po), Noo-Noo, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tina Russo Duck, Porky Pig, Petunia Pig, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Speedy Gonzales, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, Marvin the Martian, Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbuckle, Nermal, Arlene, Chloe King, Alek Petrov, Amy, Jasmine, Paul, Brian Rezza, Meredith King, Bill, Aldo, Bev, Ed, Oly, Waddle, Fred the Penguin, Raoul the Crow, Jerry the Parrot, Cecil, Claire, and Drill Sargeant Duck will guest star in this film. *Since it has a big number of guest stars, this will be an Aladar's Adventures reunion. *Ariel will make a cameo in this film. Her part is when she tries to sing, the ship's horn blows and as it hits an iceberg, she escapes from it and swims away. Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Films Category:Crossover films Category:Comedy Category:South Park